


Legends, Jokes and Birds

by toziedus



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Drug Use, Gen, Grief/Mourning, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toziedus/pseuds/toziedus
Summary: Mourning. Richie never liked dealing with it. He thought it was stupid to keep talking about someone who should be resting in eternal peace and blah blah blah.But experiencing it twice in the same week was totally some god's conspiracy.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	Legends, Jokes and Birds

He stared at Marsh's message on the phone with shaking hands. The same trembling, cold, sweaty, restless hands from 27 years ago - now bigger and even more uncomfortable. He never knew where to place them after all.

Richard didn't know how to behave at funerals, especially when he could barely remember the deceased. But he knew it was even worse when you were friends with said deceased person. And so he attended the funeral. To soften Beverly's orders, but he did.

He could barely face Stanley in that state. Sad; pale; dead. He was dead. It was hard to believe, but it was the truth. And Richie understood. He wondered if it would be better to be childishly naive at these times, or if it would make the situation worse. He sat next to Bill without a solution and rested his face in his palm.

Stan deserved better. He deserved a happy life, a truly happy one, one for real. He didn't deserve all the worries and despair he suffered when he was younger. He was a great person, one of the nicest ones out there.

He took a long, tired breath. Richie looked up and saw a brown and red bird, and smiled. Stan could tell the type of bird in just a few looks. He remembered a phrase from Stan.

\- It's a robin. - The youngest pointed to the small bird, sitting on one of the rocks near the river. - He arrives during the summer, that's why we see him during summer break.

Summer break. It was amazing. Everyone gathered, enjoying the Fourth of July, Stan smiling as he saw the number of birds that would appear. The summer of 91 was the best though. He remembered seeing so many fireworks in one night that it took more than an hour to watch it all. It wasn't the same without Beverly, but Tozier could handle it as long as he had Stan to bother. That is, Stan and Eddie.

**Eddie.**

At 3 am the next day, the image of Kaspbrak came to his mind. He got out of bed with a weak breath and a sweaty body. In the bathroom, Richie turned on the tap and waited until the bathtub was full, sat down and turned it off. He leaned against the wall.

"What time's gonna be the... oh yeah." He thought to himself. Eddie couldn't escape with them. There would be no funeral. His wife probably didn't even know what had happened. Another wave of thoughts seized his mind. Tears slowly fell as Tozier felt his body sink deeper.

\- Hey Richie? - the smaller one called from the other side of the net.

\- Say it, Eddie bear. - he smiled, continuing to read the comic book he held.

\- Do you think Stan was right? About us forgetting each other when we are adults? - his voice seemed to break through the words.

\- Ya' crazy, Eds? - He lowered the magazine and put his hand on the other's arm. - The day I forget about you, you bet your ass I hit my head somewhere and I'm with amnesia.

Richie felt Eddie's hand hold his.

He got up, wiped his body and put some clothes that were near the bathroom door. He took a box of cigarettes off the table and pulled one out. Richard walked to the balcony and remembered that day. He lit his cigarette and took a drag.

He remembered Eddie's face becoming less tired and swore he could still see a smile forming among Kaspbrak's confused expression. His chest tightened and more tears fell as he tried to not scream (or vomit, whatever happened first). He didn't want to remember that. He didn't understand why he remembered these events and he didn't want to understand.

He wished he had visited him. He wished he had remembered the past, searched for Eddie and perhaps they could have had a life together. Tozier knew his life was no "Brokeback Mountain" and that it would be a great decision. He just wished he could've said the truth.


End file.
